Release
by Nora Lou
Summary: Just a little something we have been working on...


**Release**

**By**

**Nora Lou Wilson**

**And **

**Rebecca S. Smithey**

On the morning of his release from the Tri-County Jail, Bob Barnes sat in his cell and thought about the future – especially _**his**_ future. Right now, he was so scared of what lay ahead that he just wanted to crawl under his cot and hide there.

But he couldn't, so in a few short hours he stepped outside the cell, carrying a paper bag that contained his few personal belongings. He had changed out of the prison jumpsuit into the jeans, boots and short sleeve shirt he had worn to court the morning he had pled guilty to hurting Cady Longmire. The paper bag held an extra pair of socks, his AA blue book, and a small New Testament the chaplain had given him when he first got locked up.

He walked across the open courtyard toward the front gate. He hadn't told anyone when he was being released, so he knew no one would be there to meet him. He had made no plans – he thought he would just start walking and see what happened.

He missed Billy, his son, every waking moment of every waking day. When Cady was hurt, and Billy saw his father take the fall for him, Bob knew that it had shaken him up really badly. A few days after the sentencing, Billy had gone to Billings and enlisted in the Marine Corps. Walt Longmire had pulled some strings, vouched for him, and had even driven him to the bus station when he left for boot camp. Bob thought that Walt had also probably given Billy no choice about enlisting, but it had worked out.

The front gate opened, and Bob looked up to see Walt leaning against the wall outside, hands in his pockets, head down and feet crossed at the ankles. He didn't even look up until Bob stepped closer.

"Hey, Walt," Bob said, pulling his long hair out of his eyes.

"Good to see you, Bob." Walt reached over and took the paper bag from him and walked toward the parking lot. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch."

When Bob climbed into the passenger seat of the Bullet, he felt the wet muzzle of Walt's massive dog touch his cheek, so he reached back and ruffled the dog's head. Walt fired up the truck and rolled out of the jail's parking lot. When they got out onto the main highway, Walt reached into the center console, pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to Bob.

"What's this?"

Walt kept his eyes on the road. "Open it."

Bob pulled the envelope open. Inside were four one hundred dollar bills, an AA brochure with times and dates of local meetings, and the keys to his old truck. "What the – "

"Before Billy left, he sold that old trailer of yours. That's your half. He also gave me your guns for safe-keeping. They've been cleaned and stored. The brochure came from Pastor Wallace at the Methodist Church, and she says she expects to see you at tonight's meeting. She's already found you a sponsor."

Bob grew quiet, so Walt changed the subject. "How's Billy getting along?"

"He's been sendin' me mail nearly every day."

"That's good."

"Yeah – all that huntin' must have paid off; they're sending him to sniper school."

"That's what I hear," Walt replied, and when Bob looked at him, Walt added, "He keeps in touch with me, too."

"Where's my truck?" Bob asked.

"Parked out at the Linder farm, where you're gonna be working from now on."

"Walt-"

"Bob, the Linders need help, and you need a job. You're gonna get room and board, 3 squares a day and a weekly check, with enough work to keep you outta trouble."

"Why are you doin' this Walt?" Bob asked. "Especially after…after…"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea."

"Then, who?"

"Cady."

"What?"

"She remembers the man you used to be, before…" Walt took a deep breath. "Bob, it was a helluva thing that happened to your wife, but you gotta pull yourself together. I know it's hard, but Cady's helping me do it and if I can…well….she decided you could do it, too, so she lined it all up."

Bob shook his head. "She is unbelievable."

Walt chuckled. "You have no idea." He glanced over at Bob while he drove. "She's also set up a few appointments for you after lunch."

"Like what?"

"You'll see…and you're going to be staying with me tonight. I'll take you out to the Linder place after breakfast. You like pancakes, right?"

"Oh yeah."

The two of them ate lunch at the Busy Bee, then Walt led Bob to the local barber who gave him a shampoo, cut and straight razor shave. Not to be left out, Walt had the same. When the barber was finished and turned the chair around so Bob could see the mirror, he wasn't sure he recognized the man's face that stared back at him. He could actually see his ears for the first time in decades. He passed his hand over his smooth face and shook his head, a bright smile on his face.

After the barber, Walt took him over to the Sportshop and outfitted him with several pairs of new Levis, three new work shirts, a new baseball hat, work boots and gloves and a pair of overalls. As Walt handed the clerk his credit card, Bob had to ask the one question that had been bugging him since he had first walked through the gates at Tri-County. "Why are you doin' this, Walt? And don't tell me it was Cady's idea – that's your money."

Walt said nothing until they were back on the sidewalk with the bags in their hands. They climbed into the truck, Walt started to turn the engine over, then stopped and looked at Bob, who really did look like a new man. From the look on Walt's face, Bob knew that whatever came out of Walt's mouth next would be the plain, unvarnished truth.

"Bob, a long time ago, you and I were teammates. That made you my friend. I always help my friends." Walt turned the engine over and he pulled the Bullet onto the street. "Now, let's get you out to my cabin. You gotta see the new satellite TV Cady got me."


End file.
